


i'll never know who you do this for.

by Sagamohr



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Half Human Rosalie Hale, I wrote this for three people and three people only youre welcome, Kinda Himbo Emmett Cullen, Moving On, fluff piece, primal kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagamohr/pseuds/Sagamohr
Summary: Emmett Cullen has found the happy ending he has always wanted, and it has been right in Rosalie's arms this entire time.Or, a near shameless pro-Emmett 'my darling vampire Himbo' Cullen fluff piece.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	i'll never know who you do this for.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't want to talk about it.
> 
> For my gals at Tonight. This is for you.

Emmett sighed, hauling the last of the boxes into the new home he and Rosalie bought. They had made the choice to leave Washington, to leave Forks on their own for the first time in a long time. Carlisle had been obviously heedful of their decision, but Esme, forever patient and understanding, had waved them off with the same tears in her eyes she had that day when Edward and Bella moved further north. There was a time for change and a time for stasis, and after Bella came into their collective lives, they knew the time for stasis was over. 

Seeing Esme get emotional when they left though… man. If anything, Esme was the mother Emmett never wanted to lose. She was one of the very few constant people in his life, other than the ones he called coven-mates.

He had lost far too many human friends to think beyond them, to really give himself the space to make friends, to really let that part of him go.

“Emmett?” Rosie’s voice floated from the second story. She was probably looking at their bedroom, all decked out in warm honey and chocolate tones. It had been a long time coming, a complete renewal of Rosalie’s color story. “Hon, are you almost done out there?” It was like she knew exactly when he was thinking about sad things, like she had her fingers dug much further than his rib cage.

“Just about!” He called back, hoisting the last box up onto his shoulder before bringing it inside. Better to shake it off now than to dwell on it all night.

Emmett knew the minute he had walked in that Rosalie would have had everything already practically unpacked and set up; one of the very many perks of being a nearly immortal being. The room already smelt faintly of cedar and fresh rain. He put the box of whatever down next to the other three he would bring up later. Their personal furniture from Carlisle’s house had already been delivered and set up about a week ago, and this was just the last little bits and bobs scattered between the house in Forks and their secret honeymoon nest.

Rosalie walked into the living room, her cellphone in hand as she plopped herself gracefully onto the couch. “I can’t believe we’re already here.” She said softly, finally looking away from her phone to glance up at her husband. She and Emmett had played family for too long, and now it was their time to be together. She had already gleefully introduced him as her husband to the moving men. She was almost thrumming with energy, with excitement about this new fresh start with the man she loved. 

Rescuing him had been easily one of the hardest things to do, but looking back on it she knew he would change her life. Emmett brought out the best of her… he brought out the human that still remained inside of her. 

He sighed, stretching his arms up high behind his head languidly before he found a place beside her, draping his arm across her shoulders. Emmett was completely in love with her. After all of this time, he was constantly revved up to ten around Rosalie Hale, the beauty queen. When he was attacked and she hovered over him, he truly believed he had met an angel that day. He was happy to die if it meant he could be with her. She sighed, and snuggled in closer to him, happy to be in the arms of her bear. His fingers stroked her cool skin and together they simply soaked in the presence of one another. 

It was these small pockets of their infinite lives that made everything easier. 

Emmett could breathe, truly let the air swirl in his lungs before exhaling. He could feel every muscle twitch, feel the way his fingers curled around Rosalie’s shoulder. He didn’t have a heartbeat, but he liked to think that at this moment his heart would be beating steadily. Rose smiled and tucked her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. It was rare that she was ever down on her guard like this. Emmett knew how rare it was because even with him she remained built up and fortified. 

“Did we make the right decision?” She whispered a few moments later, opening her eyes to stare at the spot in the wall they had yet to find a decoration for. Emmett gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. 

“Yes.” He told her, moving to kiss the top of her head. “Yes, we did.”

Rose moved slowly, first she reached up and kissed Emmett’s cheek, and then without warning, she was in his lap, her soft hands on either side of his face, her lips on his. Emmett’s hands found their places along her hips, fingers digging in slightly as they found her skin beneath her top. “I didn’t think Esme would let us leave again,” Rosalie said quietly, pressing her forehead against Emmett’s after a few minutes of lazy kissing. “She looked so sad, even though she was the one that told us we should go.” Talking about their adoptive vampire mother always made Rose feel some sort of way, always made a spot in her chest ache for a second or two.

The male smiled softly, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. “Esme’s our mother, as silly as that is. She wants the best for us even if that means we have to leave again.”

“I know,” Rose said with a shake of her head, returning her attention to her mate’s chin and throat. “I’m just so glad we can have our own time to ourselves without having to go away.”

Emmett laughed low in his throat, knowing exactly what she was talking about. His hands once more found places along her hips and he tilted his head back as Rosalie kissed, licked and nibbled her way from the bottom of his chin to the top of his collarbone. By the time she had reached that spot, her fangs had dropped and she nicked his skin lightly, her favourite mark to leave. They were the only vampires in the town, as far as they were aware. Rosalie had no reason to leave marks, she just wanted to, and that only made Emmett love her more.

A few hours later, sitting in their dining room after a rather energetic round of couch sex, carefully picking at the meal they had been given by Esme, they stole glances across the table at one another. The air stank of their unbridled want for one another, with Rosalie slyly shifting her weight between her thighs dressed literally only in the shirt he had worn that morning. Emmett was having a hard enough time keeping his attention on his food, when his wife sat across from him, looking positively plush and radiant from the previous round. He had jogging pants on, but what did that matter when Rosalie continued to captivate him in every sense? “Quit squirming so much, you’ll start a chase you can’t finish.” Emmett warned, a low growl in the base of his throat.

“Who said I didn’t want to do that?” Rosie shot back, and placed her fork down with a clatter, the sound of metal against wood sending a sensation down Emmett’s spine.

“Rosalie…”

“Give me a five second head start, baby?” Rose purred, standing from the table, tossing her hair over her shoulder. The sun was beginning to set, but the day had been cold and overcast. It was the perfect beginning to a thunderstorm, the perfect beginning to their new lives. Emmett abandoned his food, pushing the plate away as he leaned back in his chair, readjusting his pants.

“Five.” Emmett whispered, and Rosalie was off like a punch. She sucked all the air out of the room with her head start, and he moved to stand, walking slowly towards the door she had left open. “Four.”

He had her scent memorized, it didn’t matter who’s clothes she wore, who’s perfume she bathed in, he would always know his Rosalie. “Three.”

Stepping out onto the back porch, Emmett stuck his hands deep into his jogger pockets and took a deep breath in, closing his eyes. “Two.”

The world went completely silent, and the only thing he could hear was her breathing, the same steady pattern she always had, the same familiar in and out he could track across either ends of the world. “One.” Emmett knew Rosie could hear him, it was the bond they shared, the love they obsessed over, the tiny thin string of fate that coiled around their dead hearts. 

Opening his eyes, Emmett took off after her, the beast that lurked beneath his skin taking over, the thrill of the hunt, the absolute delight of knowing what his prize was, the complete and utter determination to drag her back to the house and have his entire wicked way with her fueling him. Emmett let out a whoop, chasing his lovely lady fair into the night.


End file.
